The Shield's Recruitment
by Stheslayer101
Summary: Stephanie has been in the business for five years and is considered a female version of John Cena. After being cheated out of a title shot opportunity will she keep her composure of begin doing things a little differently. With the Shield watching her every move she wonders what side she should choose.
1. Week 1

_Background story: Stephanie Skye has been a diva for five years. She has been mentored by John Cena. Stephanie's wrestling attire consists of a black crop top, black leather pants, purple kick pads, a purple wristband with her name on it on her forearm, and purple and black fingerless gloves with stars on the back of the hands. Her hair is brown with wavy curls and purple highlights. She is also a high-flyer._

* * *

**Raw: Stephanie vs. Brie Bella w/Nikki Bella: Winner is the #1 Contender to the Divas Championship**

In the middle of the match, Stephanie slams Brie on the ground. She attempts to apply the inverted STF but Brie clenches onto the bottom ropes. The referee has no choice to pull Stephanie back. Nikki pulls Brie out of the ring to take her place as they perform Twin Magic. Stephanie walks passed the referee to Nikki who manages to hit the Bella Buster on Stephanie for the pin count.

_"You can look but you can't touch" _The Bella Twins music begin to play as they celebrate and laugh at Stephanie's loss.

Stephanie sits in the ring in disappointment but eventually walks it off as he walks backstage.

**Backstage**

Stephanie is removing her gloves but is stopped by AJ Lee alongside Big E Langston.

AJ laughs, "Oh vintage Stephanie, always the loser."

"Well at least I compete in matches and not just follow others around."

"Keep your chin up, Steph. I'm sure you'll make it somehow." AJ smiles and walks away with Big E leaving Stephanie alone with her own thoughts of whether or not she can ever make it passed the number one contender match.


	2. Week 2

**Diva's Battle Royal for the #1 Contender spot**

"EXCUSE ME," Vickie Guerrero comes out yelling, "I SAID EXCUSE ME," she shouts once again. "Due to the unfair advantage that the Bella Twins had last week switching places I have revoked their number one contender-ship. So tonight there shall be a diva's battle royal to name the new number one contender to the Diva's Championship. The participants will consist of Natalya, AJ Lee, Layla, Aksana, Tamina, Alicia Fox, and Stephanie."

**Backstage: In Vickie's office.**

Stephanie comes into the room with frustration on her face.

"Can I help you, Stephanie?"

"Yeah, why am I having to compete in another match for the number one contender spot. I had the match won last week if the Bella's hadn't cheated. I should've at least been runner up for the spot."

"I didn't think it would be fair for the rest of the divas if I'd just given you the spot."

"But I've already competed for the spot."

"Hey, you should be happy that you're even a part of the match tonight. If I had it my way I'd keep you out of the match for being so disrespectful." Stephanie doesn't reply to her, "Now go get ready for you match."

Stephanie barges out of the room.

**During the match:**

The match is heated when Stephanie manages to eliminate nearly every diva in the ring. She has Tamina in the corner of the ring. Tamina pushes Stephanie back and gets herself away from the corner. Stephanie retaliates by kicking Tamina in the gut causing her to fall backwards through the first and second ropes, eliminating her.

Stephanie takes a breather as she stares down at Tamina who is slowly getting to her feet. Suddenly AJ scoops Stephanie up and over the ropes but she manages to hold onto the top ropes and remains on the apron. AJ then hits Stephanie with her elbow, knocking her off the apron and eliminating her thus giving her the win.

"Here is your winner, AJ Lee." Justin Roberts announces. AJ looks down at Stephanie who is sitting on her knees. AJ begins to laugh as she tilts her head at Stephanie.

Stephanie drops her head in her hands as she realizes that she failed once again unfairly.

**After the match: Backstage**

Stephanie is sitting on a crate in frustration from the outcome of the match. She suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see John Cena with a smile. He's wearing his new white t-shirt along with his jean shorts and black _You can't see me_ baseball cap.

"I saw what happened out there and I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks, but losing two chances at a shot for the Diva's Championship isn't okay for me."

"Cheer up, you're still young and you've got plenty of time to chase after the title."

"John, I've already waited five years. I don't want to wait any more."

"Just remember what I say, Never Give Up."

Stephanie smirks, "Thanks."

"Look, I got a match up next so I'll catch you later?"

"Yea." John makes his way to the entrance of the arena.

Stephanie continues to think to herself, _What can i do now?_


	3. Week 3

**Stephanie calls out AJ Lee.**

Stephanie comes out to the ring, "Last week, I was one elimination away from become the number one contender for the Divas Championship. Everyone knows that I did most of the eliminating while AJ lied here playing possum. I'm not going to let that go very lightly so I would like to call out AJ Lee at this moment." She waits for AJ.

Suddenly AJ's music starts "_Let's light it up"_ she comes skipping down the ring alongside Big E Langston, "And what do I own this pleasurable invite, Steph."

"You're so proud of your 'win' last week aren't you AJ?" She says. AJ nods her head in satisfaction, "So I'm pretty sure after a win like that you'd be very confident in beating me. Well then I would like to issue a challenge to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I challenge you to a match at Extreme Rules; winner gets the number one contender spot."

AJ takes a moment to think about her answer, "Okay, I'll agree only if I can add a little something to make it interesting."

"Deal,"

"If you win you can have the number one contender spot, but if I win…" A grin appears on her face, "You can't compete for the Diva's Championship until Wrestlemania 30."

Stephanie's facial expression changes now that she realizes that she's risking her chance at the title for an entire year. "Go big or go home."

AJ nods her head then suddenly slaps Stephanie across the face. Stephanie attempts to get to AJ but is being guarded by Big E who won't let her pass. AJ walks out of the ring then followed by Big E leaving Stephanie in the ring with her hand on her cheek.

**Later that night: ****Dolph Ziggler w/ AJ Lee & Big E Langston vs. Jack Swagger w/ Zeb Colter**

Dolph Ziggler celebrates his victory with AJ and Big E when the Shield's music comes on.

The Shield appears and enters the ring to attack Dolph and Big E. During the attack, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins are outside the ring attacking Big E while Dean Ambrose attacks Dolph inside the ring.

AJ grabs Ziggler's title and is about to hit Dean Ambrose from behind with it but is tackled down by Stephanie. They roll around pushing each other until Stephanie tosses AJ out of the ring. As AJ runs up the ramp with Big E and Dolph, Stephanie looks back in the ring and notices Dean Ambrose looking at her. Slowly Stephanie exits the ring as though she did nothing.

Stephanie doesn't like the Shield very much but if it involve going against AJ then she will make the sacrifice to get her hands on her.


	4. Week 4

**Extreme Rules: AJ Lee w/ Big E Langston vs. Stephanie**

AJ is standing over Stephanie as she begins to laugh at her and slapping the back of her head. Stephanie starts to get frustrated then blocks one of AJ's slaps and throws a punch. AJ is holding her jaw, with anger, she charges towards Stephanie to attack her. Stephanie countered by jumping on her for a "Lou Thez press" followed by punches.

Stephanie is preparing to perform her finisher "Sunset Flip" but is distracted by Big E when he grabs her ankle. She shakes out of his grip, suddenly AJ applies the "Black Widow" submission. Stephanie drops to one knee and getting close to tapping out. The fans start clapping to get her going. Stephanie's hands turned into fists and somehow rises back up to her feet then slams herself backwards on the mat causing AJ to release the hold. Stephanie pulls AJ up by her hair and irish whips her into the corner. She runs towards her in attempt to perform a "Stinger Splash" but AJ counters it by lifting her legs and wrapping them around Stephanie's neck in an attempt to do a "hurricarana." Stephanie counters it with a "sit-down power bomb" then goes for a pin attempt, but AJ manages to kick out.

AJ gets to her feet acting injured, she grabs the referee's attention away from Stephanie. Big E Langston jumps into the ring and does his finishing move "Big Ending" on Stephanie then leaves her lying motionless in the ring. AJ lunges passed the referee and on top of Stephanie for the win. AJ celebrates with Big E as they leave up the ramp.

Stephanie slides herself to the corner of the ring looking around to the fans in the audience. She shakes her head and slides out of the ring. She walks out with her head down. The fans try to get her attention but she continues to keep her eyes on the ground.

**Later that night: Backstage parking garage**

Stephanie is packing her gear into the trunk of her rental car.

John comes up behind her, "Steph, I'm so sorry about tonight."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are considering you won your match." Stephanie closes the trunk of the car.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the hotel, I'll see you at RAW tomorrow."

Without saying another word Stephanie gets into the car and drives out of the arena.


	5. Week 5

**Stephanie comments on her loss the night before.**

Stephanie enters the ring with a gloomy look on her face. "Ever since I made my debut here all I could ever want was an opportunity to become a champion. Last night I lost that chance. All I have to say to the WWE Universe is…I'm sorry. I let all of you down, but I promise you that come Wrestlemania 30 I will fight to win the Diva's Championship and when i win it I will fight like hell to defend it and i won't let you guys down again."

_"Let's light it up..."_

AJ's music begins to play and she, along with Big E, come walking towards the ring, "That's very touching to hear Steph." They enter the ring, "There's only one problem with that promise."

"Really and what is that?"

"By Wrestlemania 30, I'll be the Diva's Champion and even by then you still won't win the fight. So it's probably better to not make promises you can't keep."

Stephanie chuckles, "This coming from a girl who has more boyfriends than she does matches."

AJ slaps Stephanie in the face. Stephanie combs the hair out of her face then delivers a spine buster and begins to throw punches. Big E grabs Stephanie and throws her across the ring. When she gets up AJ manages to hit her with a spinning heel kick. With Stephanie now on the ground AJ laughs and looks over at Big E, he nods and a smile appears on his face. Big E lifts Stephanie over his shoulder to perform "Big Ending."

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.I.E.L.D"_

Before applying the move he stops in his tracks as the Shield's music begins to play. Big E drops Stephanie on the ground and leaves with AJ as the Shield begin to enter the ring. Stephanie attempts to get up on her own but is unable to do so. Dean Ambrose steps forward, wraps his arms under hers and helps her to her feet. She's grateful for the help until she turns to see who is helping her. Instinctively she exits the ring in confusion.

**Backstage**

Stephanie is sitting in her locker room icing her neck from the hit she took from AJ.

"Stephanie, what happened out there?" John asks.

"It was only AJ, it's no big deal."

"I'm talking about the Shield coming out."

Stephanie shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know maybe their trying to make things even after I helped them take out AJ."

John doesn't reply right away but sighs, "How's you head?" He asks changing the subject.

"Throbbing," they both chuckle.

"Are you sure you're up to compete tonight?"

Stephanie jumps out of her seat, "It's gonna take more then a kick from AJ to keep me out of a match."

"Just watch yourself out there, alright?"

"Yeah, you know me. I'm always careful." Stephanie says making her way to the ring.

**Later that night: The Bella Twins vs. Kaitlyn & Stephanie**

Kaitlyn and Nikki are the two competitors starting the match when the Shield's music begins to play. The Shield comes down to watch at ringside while Stephanie stares at them from the apron.

The match goes on for a while; Kaitlyn is being dominated by the Bella twins who continue to keep her in their corner. As Brie irish whips Kaitlyn off the ropes she manages to clothesline Brie and they both begin to crawl to their corners. Brie gets the tag to Nikki first then Kaitlyn reaches Stephanie, but before she is able to get into the ring Nikki elbows Stephanie in the face. The hit cause her to fall off the apron but instead of falling to the floor she is caught by Roman Reigns, who places her back onto the apron. Quickly Stephanie gets back into the match by performing a springboard cross body to Nikki who suddenly notices her. Stephanie jumps onto Nikki's back, hooking her legs under Nikki's arms. Brie enters the ring attempting to stop it but gets tackled out of the ring by Kaitlyn. Stephanie then performs her sunset flip power bomb into a pin for the win.

Kaitlyn enters the ring again and gives Stephanie a hug and celebrates the win. Stephanie continues to look outside the ring being more concerned with the Shield who is still at ringside and grinning at her and applauding her performance before they exit through the crowd.


	6. Week 6

**Backstage**

John Cena and Stephanie are in the locker room.

"Look, Steph, I don't know what the Shield is trying to do but I want you to be at ringside in my match tonight."

"John, that's not necessary. I really don't think they're going to do anything to me anyways."

"You don't know that. They've blindsided too many superstars backstage and I don't want to risk it. Now I would feel more comfortable if you were close by so I can keep my eye on you just in case anything happens."

"Fine, just for your piece of mind I'll sit by, but I seriously doubt anything will happen tonight."

**John Cena w/ Stephanie vs. Mark Henry  
**

John Cena and Mark Henry had their chances to overpower one another. Now the two are outside of the ring, John is on the ground while Mark Henry starts tearing the announce table a part. Mark grabs John and lifts him preparing to slam him onto the table but John jumps out of his grasp and attempts to lift Mark for the attitude adjustment but Mark hits John in the back. Mark once again lifts him then slams him into the ring post. Mark tries to push John into the steel steps but John counters it causing Mark to hit them instead. John jumps into the ring before the referee reaches the ten count.

"Here's is your winner by way of count out...John Cena."

Stephanie is standing at ringside when suddenly the Shield appears without warning. Roman grabs Stephanie's upper body while Dean grabs her legs. Stephanie squirms and screams but isn't able to get away. John notices and exits the ring to stop them. He manages to punch Seth Rollins but is immediately cut off by Mark Henry. Stephanie attempts to fight her way free but Roman Reigns manages to pick her up over the guardrail. He passes her over to Dean Ambrose who carries her over his shoulder as Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins follow.

Mark Henry delivers a worlds strongest slam to John.

John slowly gets up with the help of the referee, "Where's Stephanie?" He asks the referee who shrugs his shoulders, "Where's they go?" The referee point past the guardrail into the direction the Shield took Stephanie.


	7. Week 7

**John Cena calls out the Shield**

"I know that the Shield is all about making a point and I understand that they don't like me. They say I'm the John Cena Problem. Shield, you have a problem with me you take it up with me, don't take it out on someone close to me. They talk about justice, but how is it justifiable to kidnap a woman to use them against they're opponent? Well Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns you want some, come get some."

Suddenly the titantron screen begins to flicker then the Shield appears on the screen.

"Rollins,"

"Reigns,"

"Ambrose, you wanna talk justifiable John."

"Justify how you can live with yourself knowing that you're training others to follow your footsteps."

"You can't see me." Seth Rollins mocks as he waves his hand across his face.

"That doesn't even work anymore, we see you just fine."Roman Reigns says.

Dean Ambrose chuckles, "But you couldn't see us last week when we took away your protege."

"Speaking of which..." Seth Rollins says as they pan the camera behind them revealing Stephanie tied to a chair with her mouth taped shut.

"She's right here, John and she's waiting for you to be the hero you think you are."

The screen goes black.

John Cena starts running up the ramp and making his way backstage in search for Stephanie.

**Backstage**

"Steph," John shouts through out the backstage area. John finds Stephanie strapped in a chair, "Steph, are you okay?" He says as he tries to untie Stephanie from the chair.

He stops when he hears a loud roar then gets speared by Roman Reigns and kicked by Dean and Seth. John lies on the ground unconscious as the Shield back away.

Dean Ambrose leans into Stephanie's face, "We'll see you soon." He says kisses Stephanie on her temple.


	8. Week 8

**Dolph Ziggler w/ AJ & Big E vs. John Cena w/ Stephanie**

After being checked by doctors last week, it is safe for John Cena to wrestle this week. Stephanie was also examined my doctors and had no injuries.

During the match Stephanie constantly checks over her shoulder hoping to not be confronted by the Shield again as well as John checking over the audience.

The match goes on fairly until AJ gets on the apron to get the referee's attention. Stephanie drags her down by her feet and begins to throw punches to AJ. Big E gets involved in the match by attacking John Cena which causes a disqualification. Dolph Ziggler and Big E begin to double team on John in the corner. AJ manages to get the upper hand on Stephanie by shoving her back into the ring apron then tossing her into the guardrail.

"_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.E.I.L.D._"

Suddenly the Shield's music begins and they make their way to the ring through the crowd. Big E and Dolph Ziggler leave the ring along with AJ after she tosses Stephanie's body into the ring. John Cena and Stephanie are both groggy in the ring as the Shield gets into the ring. They turn their attention to John but quickly changes after throwing him out of the ring. Then they notice Stephanie crawling to her feet slowly. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins pick Stephanie up and pass her over to Roman Reigns. The trio performs the power bomb on Stephanie.

They all stand tall over Stephanie's unconscious body as the referees and doctors come to check on her. By the time John comes to and gets back into the ring the Shield are walking through the crowd.

Stephanie isn't responding to the doctors. Eventually a stretcher is called to the ring. EMT people place a neck brace on Stephanie then strap her into the stretcher. They take the stretcher all the way backstage where the ambulance is parked.

"Be careful guys," John says as he helps the EMT pull Stephanie into the ambulance. "Hang in there Steph, alright? I'm gonna take care of it."He says as he gets into the ambulance along side Stephanie.

John begins to feel the blame for the harassment when it's really him they are after.


	9. Week 9

**John Cena calls out the Shield**

John Cena enters the ring with anger upon his face, "There are certain things I can stand and certain things I can't," he takes a pause, "I can take the Shield's attacks but I can't stand the constant harassment they are inflicting on a certain diva, who I consider as family. I'm drawing the line at last week when I had to stand by Stephanie in the ambulance all the way to the hospital. Now Stephanie isn't here tonight, she's still being checked out by doctors. There is no sure answer on whether or not she'll be back anytime soon, but for as long as I've known her I know the kind of strength she has to you, the WWE Universe."

It is silent for a minute then music plays, _"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…S.H.I.E.L.D."_ The Shield appears at the top of the stairs, but don't come down to the ring.

Seth Rollins has a microphone, "John, don't take it too seriously. You see, we're just following the perfect idea of our new member."

"Yeah, as soon as they accepted the offer to join the Shield they came up with this whole plan." Dean Ambrose continues.

"Oh and who is this new member of the Shield?" John asks sarcastically. "So I know who's ass to kick first."

"Don't worry about that John. Our new member will reveal themselves soon enough." Seth Rollins says with a smirk.

Dean Ambrose speaks, "Trust us, you and the entire WWE Universe will be surprised."

The Shield leaves it at that and exits the arena, leaving John curious.

**Kofi Kingston & The Usos vs. The Shield**

Seth Rollins is the legal man in the match against Jay Uso. He has the upper hand on him then he enzuigiri to Jimmy Uso. He turns his attention back to Jay as he trash talks him before slapping him across the face. Seth bounces off the ropes and into a Samoan slam leaving each other on the ground. Jay makes a tag to Kofi Kingston at the same time Seth makes the tag to Dean Ambrose. Kofi springboards off the top rope attack to Dean with multiple clotheslines and a dropkick. Kofi manages to knock off Roman Reigns from the apron. Kofi begins to gain momentum leading into a Boom Drop. Kofi starts clapping his hands in the air.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

He prepares to deliver his finishing move, Trouble in Paradise. Dean leans again the corner of the ring as Kofi attempt to punch him, but Dean manages to avoid it. Seth Rollins jumps onto the apron to stop Kofi, but he manages to kick Seth off the apron. Kofi then delivers a flying cross body on Dean Ambrose and covers him for the pin. Roman Reigns manages to stop the pin at two and a half. The Usos try to get involved but Roman manages to knock out Jay out of the ring. Jimmy delivers a kick to the gut causing Roman to fall out of the ring. Roman clotheslines Jimmy when he comes out of the ring.

Kofi gets to the top rope but is cut off by Seth Rollins who pushes him off. Dean Ambrose delivers a headlock driver and covers him for the win.

"The winners of this match...The Shield." Justin Roberts announces.

Just as the Shield are celebrating John Cena comes out to the ring with a steel chair in hand. He manages to hit Roman Reigns in the back but the Shield make an escape through the crowd.


	10. Week 10

**Backstage in the Hallway**

John Cena is tying up his sneakers when he hears a familiar voice, "Ready to kick ass?"

"Steph," John hugs her, "are you sure you should be here tonight?"

She nods her head, "Yeah the doctors say I'm fine. They wouldn't have released me if I wasn't. Besides I can't leave you alone to face the Shield."

Suddenly Vickie Guerrero comes up to the two, "John, Stephanie I'm glad I found you both. Listen, I just wanted to inform you on the match you both will be involved in."

"Vickie, I don't know if you know this but Stephanie just got out of the hospital."

"Yes i know John, but technically she's medically cleared to compete tonight. Don't worry though, you two will be competing in an inter-gender match against AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler. Good luck." Vickie walks off.

John and Stephanie look at each other and accept the match.

**Dolph Ziggler & AJ Lee w/ Big E Langston vs. John Cena & Stephanie**

During the match, John Cena and Dolph Ziggler are fighting outside the ring after Dolph interfered by tripping Stephanie. AJ and Stephanie are the legal competitors in the match; AJ swings Stephanie towards the ropes. Stephanie bounces off the ropes and comes at AJ with a clothesline but AJ also has the same idea which causes the two to collide.

Suddenly the Shield's music begins to play and they make their way down the stairs. Stephanie is too weak to where she doesn't realize what's happening. John quickly gets in the ring and pulls Stephanie to her feet. Big E pulls AJ out of the ring and escapes along with Dolph Ziggler. Just as Stephanie regains her composure the Shield has already surrounded the ring. Stephanie and John Cena are back-to-back watching and waiting for the Shield to attack.

Dean Ambrose grabs a microphone then gets on the apron, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to the new member of the Shield…" He points his hand in John Cena's direction.

The WWE Universe is shocked to believe that John Cena is a member of the Shield. They begin to chant, "You sold out," repeating the phrase in unison over and over again.

John begins to deny the revealing. John turns to Stephanie to explain but she is smiling at him the delivers a Discus Clothesline, knocking him down. Stephanie then looks at the member of the Shield and laughs at her actions. Roman Reigns hands Stephanie a black vest like theirs. She puts it on, revealing that she was the new member of the Shield all along. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose bring John to his feet and pass him over to Roman Reign for an aided Power Bomb. Stephanie goes out onto the apron then performs a 450 splash from the ropes. Stephanie continues to smile as she stand between Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins as she puts her fist in the circle of the Shield.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD" Roman Reigns shouts out. All four members of the Shield exit the ring and jump into the crowd.


	11. Week 11

_This may be the last chapter I write with this storyline, mostly because I haven't thought far ahead into the feud that we haven't already seen between John Cena and the Shield. But I do have a new storyline in mind involving Stephanie and the Shield (possibly John Cena) and I might combine that idea if I write something new.  
_

* * *

**Stephanie addresses the WWE Universe**

The Shield's music plays and they begin to walk down the stairs. Stephanie is following behind Roman Reigns on one side of the stairs while Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are on the opposite side. Dean and Roman hop over the guardrail, Seth barrel rolls, and Stephanie springboards on it. They enter the ring in unison.

Stephanie grabs a microphone before speaking she looks at the kids wearing John Cena merchandise, "Hey, why the long faces? Did something happen to cause the WWE Universe to become so blue? This whole week I've been getting messages on twitter and Facebook all asking the same questions. Why? Then I thought about the same question, why…are you asking? For the slow people out there I'll explain as best I can." Stephanie's face went from playful to complete seriousness, "Simply I got tired. I got tired of being everyone's stepping stool. I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm not going to sit in the corner and nod my head like a clueless puppet. I was spending nearly five years of my career doing that and when the Shield came to me with the truth of what was going on I thought to myself, _not another year. _Now some of you might be thinking, '_But Stephanie they power bombed you._' Well there are times when you join a group; you have to go through some sort of initiation. It was a very good power bomb by the way guys." Dean, Seth, and Roman all nod with grins.

"Now to John Cena, who's wondering why I stabbed him in the back. It's simple, when I asked him for help all he said was _Never Give Up._ That advice cost me a chance to compete for the Diva's Championship until next year's Wrestlemania. And to the Cenation, John isn't even here which means he's thinking of a plan on what to do next. Then there are people who are saying _well we thought you hated the Shield._ To be honest, I despised the Shield but that was because John wanted to keep me blinded by what was truly happening."

Stephanie walks over to join the group, "I can assure you that I have a very good relationship with Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and especially Dean Ambrose." She says as she leans her head against Dean Ambrose's shoulder. "And for those who are blinded by the injustice…it's not too late. Sooner or later you'll believe in the Shield too." She drops the microphone and they all put their fists in front of them.

The Shield then leaves the ring and exits through the crowd.

**Later that night: John Cena arrives at the arena.**

John Cena enters the arena and continues to make his way to the ring. His music plays and he walks down to the ring. He grabs a microphone and takes a few minutes to speak, "I've been thinking all week about what happened and it's still a shock to me. I've been stabbed in the back before but this one hits me close to home. Before coming out here I heard what Stephanie had to say…and she was right. I wasn't there for her like a mentor should've been. I've know Stephanie for five years, I've trained her in mic skills, wrestling. Hell I even taught her how to drive." John faces the ramp, "Stephanie, I want you to come down here so we can talk about this."

John stood waiting until Stephanie's themes song began to play but no one came down the ramp. As soon as Stephanie's music stopped play the Shield's music began to play, making the statement that Stephanie is officially a part of the group. The Shield came down the stairs followed by Stephanie. Once in the ring Stephanie remained behind the Shield and avoided eye contact with John.

Dean Ambrose began to speak, "Now John-"

"Shut. Your. Mouth." John interrupts with a stern voice. "I don't want to talk to you three…I want to talk to her." He says pointing passed Dean Ambrose at Stephanie.

Dean looks over at Stephanie. She nods her head and takes the microphone from his hand, "Oh, now you want to talk," she scoffs, "and all it took was a clothesline and a 450 splash."

"Steph, I'm sorry for not helping you like I should, but you don't have to do this. You are above the Shield. I know you better than anyone; this isn't what you stand for."

"I'm standing up for people like me. People who work hard with patience and follow the rules yet get cheated. Well I followed the rules and I kept getting screwed. You stand for hustle, loyalty, and respect, but that took away a year of your existence and I was not going to let that happen to me. It was already starting that way. I had to compete, not once but twice, for the number one contender spot-and got screwed both times-then I lose my opportunity to compete for the Diva's Championship until Wrestlemania 30. While you stand there as the WWE Champion, all high and mighty. Now if that's not injustice I don't know what is."

"Steph-"

"I'm done talking." Stephanie walks out of the ring but stops at the steel steps.

Dean takes the microphone, "You see John, Stephanie's not your girl anymore...she's mine."

The Shield begins their attack on John, punching and kicking him as Stephanie turned her back. John begins to crawl towards Stephanie but Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins set John up for the power bomb. Roman Reigns roars over John's body as The Shield form their fists together. Stephanie kept her eyes away from John until she exited.


	12. Week 12

_**I managed to come up with a couple of new storylines and they transition so bare with me on the stories. Leave a review and tell me what you think as you read the next few chapters.  
**_

* * *

**Layla vs. Stephanie w/ the Shield**

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.I.E.L.D."_

"And her opponent,being accompanied by Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, Shield member...Stephanie Skye."

Stephanie, along with the Shield, heads down to the ring. She enters alone as the members of the Shield stand in her corner. The bell rings and the match begins.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends." Layla says.

Stephanie doesn't answer her, she simple grins and looks back at the Shield.

Layla shoves Stephanie's shoulders, "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Here's my answer," Stephanie slaps Layla across the face causing her to lose her balance.

Layla attempts a clothesline on Stephanie but she dodges under it and retaliates with multiple forearm shots until Layla is backed up into a corner. Stephanie runs towards Layla but she manages to lift her foot up, kicking Stephanie in the chest. Layla gets on the top turnbuckle, but Stephanie is able to hit her with an enzuigiri causing her to fall. Stephanie sets her up for the Sunset Flip and it connects for the win.

Stephanie celebrates her first win as a Shield member with her group.

"The winner of this match...Stephanie Skye"

**Team Hell No vs. the Prime Time Players**

Darren Young has Daniel Bryan in a sleeper hold. Daniel is able to break the hold with elbows tot he stomach. He runs and bounces off the ropes and hits Darren with a flying clothesline and tags Kane into the match. Kane tosses Darren into both corners of the ring followed by clotheslines. He then picks him up for a side slam and a pin attempt but Darren manages to kick out.

Kane climbs up the turnbuckle and hits Darren with a diving clothesline. Then raises his hand for the chokeslam, but is cut off by Titus O'Neal. Kane manages to toss him out of the ring. Daniel Bryan manages tot hit Titus with a flying high knee off the apron. Kane hits Darren with a chokeslam then tags in Daniel Bryan for flying headbutt off the top rope for the win.

Suddenly Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns begin to attack Kane outside of the ring while Seth Rollins attacks Daniel Bryan inside the ring. Roman tosses Kane into the steel stairs hitting him shoulder first. Daniel Bryan begins to gain momentum on Seth but Stephanie jumps in with a high kick to the head. Now all four members of the Shield turn their attention to Daniel Bryan.

Then out of nowhere John Cena comes into the ring with a steel chair in hand. In the ring he hits Seth Rollins in the back then Roman Reigns in the gut. He then tackles down Dean Ambrose as Stephanie stands by. John tosses Dean out of the ring and turns his attention to Stephanie. They stare at each other for a long while until she rolls out of the ring and rejoins with the Shield as they make their way back up the stairs.

John asks for a microphone, "No, no, no you are not getting away that easily. You all have a fight coming. It will come at an appropriate...let's say at the next pay-per-view _Payback._ Any match, any way I can get my hands on all of you. Now let that sink in and let me know next week."


	13. Week 13

_Sorry that this one is a really short one, but I couldn't think of good dialogue for Daniel Bryan and Kane._

* * *

**The Shield answers John Cena's Challenge**

"Ambrose,"

"Skye"

"Reigns"

"Rollins and we are the Shield. We are unstoppable and no force has been able to beat us with Stephanie by our side the Shield has been reinforced because in the end...Justice prevails."

"John Cena and Team Hell No, you want to test our strength? We accept your match at _Payback_, but only if you can find a diva to face against our new member."

"If you can find one worthy enough to face the Shield."

"So John, get a diva and we'll make it a nice eight person tag match. We'll see who truly gets payback."

**John Cena and Team Hell No Backstage**

"John, who are we gonna get to compete in the eight person tag match?" Daniel Bryan asks.

"Don't worry about that. I've already got a girl for the position." John replies.

"I am worried, the Shield are still undefeated and we need strategy."

"Who's the girl?" Kane asks.

"She's going to reveal herself next week."

"Well who is she?"

"You'll find out." John leaves the room.

Daniel Bryan turns to Kane, "Do you really think we can trust his choices after all the last girl he chose turned on him."

"I trust his choice in woman more than yours."

"Do you have a problem with my taste in women?"

"Yes, I do."

Daniel Bryan scoffs, "This coming from someone who's from the depths of hell."

"This coming from someone who was stood up at the alter."

"You said you weren't going to bring that up again."

"You started it!"

"Did not!"


	14. Week 14

**John Cena reveals their fourth member**

The Shield is in the ring...

Stephanie speaks first, "So John says he's found someone brave enough to go up against me which is sad because I feel bad for the poor girl who's stuck with John and his never ending speeches. Well I don't know what to tell ya, but just know John...alone I was great, with the Shield I'm unstoppable."

"John Cena is nothing more but a failure. He's a failure to teach others and he fails everyday he wakes up and continues to exist in the WWE." Seth Rollins says.

"People like John Cena never know what they have," Dean says as he looks over at Stephanie and wraps his arm around her, "until someone else gives them better and people like Daniel Bryan, and Kane are the major problem this world has to deal with." Dean Ambrose continues.

"Its problems like them the reason we exist. We exist as a solution." Roman Reigns says.

Dean replies, "At _Payback, _the Shield will walk in together and the Shield will walk out together leaving every person on John's team on the ground begging for mercy...and you can believe that."

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman roars.

"So lets get this over with, John. We're not going anywhere." Stephanie finishes up. "Who is the lucky contestant that I will be facing at _Payback_?"

_"You're time is up, my time is now. You can't see me, my time is now..."_

John Cena's music begins to play and he appears on the stage alongside Team Hell No.

"Now, now I understand that you're all excited about finding out who our mystery partner is. First, Stephanie I must say I agree with you. You were great alone, but now with the support of the Shield who knows how much more you can accomplish-"

Stephanie interrupts, "John, I've spent five years listening to your crappy speeches now tell me which WWE Diva I'm gonna have to beat to make a point. Better yet we'll make our own point right now."

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns all three step out of the ring and head up the ramp, but stop once John begins to speak again.

"That is exactly my point too. Five years of knowing you and knowing what you are capable of and for that I had to dig deep. I had to search beyond the WWE to find a woman who is just as ruthless and vicious as you are. Then I came upon one female. She gave me a good explanation to pick her. After talking with her I went to Vickie Guerrero's office and she has granted her a temporary WWE contract. So let me tell you a little bit about her. Her explanation to me was that she has some unfinished business...with you."

Suddenly a woman jump into the ring. She has black hair and is wearing a leather jacket with jeans. She clotheslines Stephanie with both hands. Before the Shield is able to assist Stephanie, they are stopped by John Cena and Team Hell No as they all battle outside the ring. In the ring Stephanie attempts to perform a cross-body on the mystery woman but she is caught onto the woman's back and about to be hit with a Samoan Drop but Stephanie shakes herself out of her grasp. She rolls out of the ring and in the arms of Dean Ambrose.

Stephanie begins to yell at the woman, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Dean and Stephanie hop over the guardrail and meet up with Seth and Roman at the top of the stairs.

John picks up the microphone, "Stephanie," he says with a smile, "you remember Alissa, right?"

Stephanie's face is in a state of shock as Dean tries to snap her out of it.

"Well Alissa hasn't forgotten about you and she cannot wait to get her hands on you. Now the question you should be asking yourself is...who is really getting the payback?"

"No, no, no, no," Stephanie repeats to herself as she runs her hands through her hair.


	15. Week 15

**Interview with Alissa  
**

"Alissa thank you for taking the time to do this interview."

"First off, I'm only doing this interview to make sure there are no more questions. Second, my name is Alissa Flash."

"Okay, Alissa it was revealed that you would be joining Team Hell No and John Cena in the eight person tag match, can you explain your actions last week."

"It's pretty simple John need someone strong enough to take on Stephanie and therefore I attacked her."

"Can you explain your relationship with Stephanie?"

"Another simple answer, we can't stand each other."

"Can you tell us how this whole rivalry came about?"

"It all started like many others do, we were friends once and that leading into a tag team formation. We were both the top performers in the independent circuit. WWE was interested in both of us...until Stephanie stole the spot from me and I never got my chance. WWE took her and she left me high and dry. Ever since then she's been acting like she's better than me but she's not. I've known for a long time that she was never the innocent little girl people saw her as and I just had to wait until she turned on her fans to make my move and step in to take her out. This isn't the first time we've been in a match together and it certainly won't be the last. Every time we're in the ring together we leave a wreckage behind us and it's something that no one wants to be a part of or get involved in. This Sunday at _Payback_ there will be hell to pay for her."

**The Shield respond**

"Rollins,"

"Reigns,"

"Ambrose,"

"Skye," Stephanie begins to slowly clap, "Good Job, John. You've manages to come up with a brilliant plan to outsmart you're opponent once again." She scoffs, "Alissa, Alissa, do you really want to do this again? How many times have I already beaten you before?"

"Too much to count," Seth says.

"You said that I stole the spot from you. Alissa, here's a news '_Flash'_ for you... they picked me because I was better than you-I mean you had to attack me when I had my guard down. Seriously, desperate much? Jealousy is an ugly thing you should stop wearing it maybe it can do some wonders for your complexion. This Sunday won't be any different than the matches we've had in the passed and you're right about one thing this match won't be the last."

**Tamina vs. Alissa Flash**

Tamina attempts a Savate Kick to Alissa but she misses her. Alissa bounces off the ropes and hits Tamina with a running elbow knocking Tamina down on the mat. Alissa grabs Tamina by the hair and sets her up for the Kudo Driver. She successfully hits the move and pins her for the win.

_"And here is your winner...Alissa Flash."_

Suddenly Stephanie enters the ring through the crowd. Stephanie and Alissa go up face-to-face. Stephanie slaps Alissa across the face infuriating her. Thus causing her to tackle Stephanie to the ground and delivering a series of punches. Stephanie manages to roll on top of her and continue the punches herself. Referees begin to come into the ring in attempt the separate the two.

Eventually they separate Alissa and Stephanie but not long enough until Alissa gets free and jumps onto Stephanie. They pull Alissa off but this time Stephanie attacks Alissa with a Lou Thez Pres.

Just then the fighting continues and the referees struggling to get them away from each other the Shield is brought in to take Stephanie out of the ring as well as John Cena and Team Hell No to restrain Alissa in the ring.

"We'll finish this on Sunday Alissa!" Stephanie shouts as Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins carry Stephanie away from the ring.


	16. Week 16

**Payback: Team Hell No, Alissa Flash, and John Cena vs. The Shield**

"This match is scheduled for one and it is an eight person inter-gender tag match..."

The fire explodes on the stage then Kane and Daniel Bryan make their way down the ring.

"Introducing first, they are the WWE tag team champions...Kane and Daniel Bryan...Team Hell No."

Once in the ring Daniel Bryan covers his ears as Kane raises his arms up then down for a huge fiery explosion in the ring.

_"I get crazy sometime start losing my mind I take it out on you. When it's my time and nothing is right I take it out on you..."_

"And their tag team partner, from San Francisco, California...Alissa Flash."

Alissa comes down to the ring wearing a red crop top, matching shorts, a leather jacket, long boots and knee pads. She has a red bar of makeup painted across her eyes. She gets in the ring and stands along side Team Hell No.

_"Your time is up, my time is now. You can't see me, my time is now. It's the franchise, boy I'm shining now. You can't see me, my time is now..."_

_"From West Newbury, Massachusetts. Weighing 248 pounds, he is the WWE Champion...John Cena."_

John solutes the fans then runs towards the ring. He slides in the ring showing off his title and running back and forth from the ropes then tosses his T-shirt out the fans in the front row. He greets Team Hell No and Alissa as they all wait for their opponents.

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.I.E.L.D." _

"And their opponent, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Stephanie Skye...The Shield."

All four members of the Shield are standing at the top of the stairs. Stephanie looking more like a member of the Shield with her black gear along with their trademark protective vest. The only thing that hasn't changed is the purple highlights in her hair. She and Dean Ambrose are walking together hand-in-hand on one side of the stairs as Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins are on the opposite side. They all unite inside the ring.

Stephanie and Alissa are the first ones to go up to each other, but the referee quickly pushes the two a part. They both go to their own corners with their teammates as the bell rings.

Dean Ambrose and Kane start off the match. They both start off in a headlock until Kane overpowers Ambrose and takes him down. Ambrose manages to get up, still in a head lock by Kane, and manages to push Kane into the corner. Ambrose throws punches to Kane's head. Kane grabs Ambrose by the throat and tosses him into the corner then hits him with an uppercut punch. Kane drags Ambrose into his teams corner as he tags in Daniel Bryan. Kane punches Ambrose before leaving and Bryan comes in with multiple kicks to Ambrose in the mid-section. Bryan puts Ambrose in an arm lock but he quickly elbows Bryan in the face to free himself and tag in Seth Rollins.

Rollins jumps over the ropes and charges at Bryan who trips him and puts him in a headlock. Bryan drags Rollins into his corner and tags in John Cena. Cena throws Rollins into the corner and hits him with a one-handed Bulldog and a hook of the leg but only gets a two count. Cena quickly puts Rollins in a low headlock. He tags in Daniel Bryan who kicks Rollins in the ribs. Bryan bounces off the ropes and quickly into a clothesline from Rollins. Rollins then drags Bryan into his corner and tags in Dean Ambrose.

Stephanie and Alissa keep their eyes on each other as they wait for one of their teammates tag them him.

Bryan manages to put Ambrose into a surfboard stretch then reaches out to tag in Kane who bounces off the ropes and hits Ambrose in the face with a front dropkick. Kane get a two counter after a pin attempt then tags Daniel Bryan back in. Bryan attempts to hit Ambrose with a suplex but Ambrose pushes Bryan back into his corner and tags in Roman Reigns. Reigns grabs Bryan by the head and slams him to the ground. Reigns bounces off the ropes and hits Bryan with a shoulder thrust, knocking him down.

Roman Reigns over powers Bryan. Reigns looks over at John Cena and Kane, he then knock both men off the apron leaving behind Alissa standing. Just as Reigns turns back to Bryan he gets a clothesline from him. Bryan makes it to his corner but no one is there. Alissa tags herself in by slapping Daniel Bryan in the back. Alissa enters the ring up against Reigns who realizes that she is the legal person in the match. Reigns extends his hand out to Stephanie. She gladly slaps his hand for a tag in.

Stephanie meets Alissa Flash at the center of the ring. Alissa and Stephanie exchange punches. Stephanie manages to get Alissa into a side-headlock take down. Alissa attempts to get out of it by wrapping her legs around Stephanie's head but she swipes her legs away and tightening her grip. Alissa attempt a second head scissors which she manages to get. Stephanie tries to bridge her body our but Alissa continues to punch her abdomen then tightens her grip by lifting her own body and twisting Stephanie's head. Stephanie rolls through to release her head from the grip and kicks Alissa in the face. Alissa manages to get to her feet, but Stephanie begins to hit her with forearm hits into the ropes.

"COME ON, ALISSA!" Stephanie attempts a clothesline but Alissa manages to grab her arm and twist it.

Stephanie goes for a high kick to counter the hold but Alissa dodges it causing Stephanie's arm to be in between her legs. Alissa pulls on Stephanie's arm and flips her, she slams on her back. Alissa quickly applies Stephanie in an arm breaker submission. Stephanie is able to break free of the submission hold, but Alissa quickly Irish whips her into the ropes. Bouncing off the ropes, Stephanie manages a body scissors take down then into a inverted STF submission. Alissa reaches the ropes and the referee forces Stephanie to break the hold. Alissa pushes Stephanie into the corner then she backs up. Alissa slams her palms on the ground then hits Stephanie with a running forearm. Stephanie is groggy as Alissa attempt to hit the Kudo Driver, but Stephanie jumps put of the hold. Alissa turns around but gets kicked in the head by Stephanie. They both begin to crawl to their own corners to get the tag in to their partners. Alissa tags in Kane as Stephanie tags in Dean Ambrose.

Ambrose gets to the top turnbuckle to hit Kane but he gets caught in Kane's grasp. Kane holds onto Ambrose by the neck for a choke slam. Then tags in Daniel Bryan who makes his way to the top rope, but Roman Reigns manages to pull Bryan's legs and knocking him on the turnbuckle. John Cena gets to Reigns and begins attacking him. Seth Rollins then comes to attack Cena from behind but gets hit by Kane as they all brawl outside. Ambrose jumps on the top turnbuckle to suplex Daniel Bryan, but gets knocked off. Bryan jumps off for a headbutt but Ambrose rolls out of the way. Ambrose hits Bryan with a headlock driver and a pin for the win.

_Ding Ding Ding..._

_"The winner of this match...The Shield."_

The Shield exits through the crowd up the stairs. Kane is helping Daniel Bryan while Alissa and John are staring back at the Shield. Suddenly Stephanie hugs Dean Ambrose then kisses him in front of John as he feels humiliation and more betrayed. Stephanie smiles and laughs at the loss of John and Alissa as she exits in the arms of Dean Ambrose.

**The Next Night On RAW: Alissa Flash issues a challenge.**

_"I get crazy sometime start losing my mind I take it out on you. When it's my time and nothing is right I take it out on you..."_

Alissa enters the ring and shortly behind her is Team Hell No for back up. Once inside the ring, she grabs a microphone.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point, last night I was able to get my hands on Stephanie, but it wasn't long enough. Stephanie I know that you're here tonight and I know you're not alone. Well neither am I." She says gesturing to Kane and Daniel Bryan behind her. "So Stephanie get down here so we can finish what we started years ago." They stay waiting for a minute and no one comes out, "I'm not going anywhere until you come out, Steph."

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.I.E.L.D."_

The Shield make their way to the guardrail and they all surround the ring as Stephanie enters alone.

"Oh Alissa, here we are again. Do you really want to put yourself through more humiliation. I mean, you brought all this hype that you were going to beat the crap out of me but in the end you managed to lose your match against us."

"Cut the crap, you know that if it was just you and me I would have won. No offense to Team Hell No and John Cena, but you know what type of match it would've been between us."

"So what? You bring me out here for what, another match with the eight of us again?"

"No, I want a match against you right here right now."

"Then let the bell ring."

Stephanie and Alissa are about to go at each others throats until...

"Excuse me," The crowd is Booing Vickie as she comes out, "I said Excuse me." She turns to the crowd then back at the ring, "Now I understand that you two have some issue to settle but it will not happen tonight. Instead at _Money in the Bank_, it will be Alissa Flash vs. Stephanie. Until then tonight Shield you three have a match tonight against Kofi Kingston, Randy Orton, and Sheamus. Team Hell No you also have a match tonight against the Prime Time Players."

The Shield exit the ring as they all look out at Team Hell No and Alissa Flash.

**Kofi Kingston, Randy Orton, and Sheamus vs. The Shield**

Randy Orton has Seth Rollins on the top turnbuckle and hits him with a super suplex. Both men are groggy and crawling to tag in their partners. Stephanie is in their corner trying to bring momentum to the ring. Team Hell No is backstage, after winning their match against Prime Time Players, along with Alissa Flash watching the match. Rollins tags in Dean Ambrose while Randy Orton tags in Sheamus. Ambrose gets knocked down twice by Sheamus with clotheslines then he hits Roman Reigns with a shoulder bulge into the corner as he tries to interfere then does the same to Ambrose to the next corner. Sheamus gets Ambrose on his back then rolls forwards on top of him. Suddenly Seth Rollins gets on the apron to interfere but Sheamus gets him and begins to pound on his chest with his fist. Ambrose attempt to tackle down Sheamus but it hit instead. Rollins enters the ring to stop him but Sheamus manages to hit him with a Brogue kick. He lifts Ambrose up for his finisher White Noise but is speared by Roman Reigns. Randy Orton hits Reigns with an RKO. Stephanie goes to assist Reigns as Sheamus tags in Kofi.

Kofi does a springboard cross-body on Ambrose for a pin attempt but only gets a two count. Kofi sets up for Trouble in Paradise but is grabbed by Rollins, but Kofi gets away from his grasp. Ambrose dropkicks Kofi into the corner then sets him up for a headlock driver for a pin and the win. Stephanie helps Rollins and Reigns into the ring then jumps onto Ambrose for a hug. The Shield celebrate together by putting their fists together.


	17. Week 17

**The Usos vs Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns**

Jimmy Uso attempts to toss Roman Reigns over by his arm but Reign manages to clothesline him. Dean Ambrose and Stephanie stand together at ringside as Seth Rollins is Reigns's corner. Jimmy Uso manages to gain the upper-hand on Reigns and Rollins attempt to interfere but Jay Uso comes in and takes him out of the ring. Jimmy manages to kick Reigns in the gut then bounces off the ropes to hit him with a spinning kick but Reigns dodges underneath it then bounces off the ropes and hits Jimmy with a spear. Reigns covers him for a three count and the win. Seth Rollins enters the ring followed by Dean Ambrose and Stephanie.

"Here are your winners...Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns."

Dean Ambrose begins to trash talk Jimmy Uso then the Shield begin their attack on him while he's still down from the spear. Kofi Kingston suddenly comes out and begins attacking Dean Ambrose. The Shield managed to kick Kofi out of the ring and return their target to Jimmy again. Suddenly Kofi comes back into the ring with a steel chair and hits Dean Ambrose in the back but misses Seth Rollins. The Shield exit the ring. Stephanie quickly helps Dean Ambrose, still feeling the impact the chair made, back over to the guardrail to reunite with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

**Backstage**

The Bella twins are making their way to the ring for Nikki to be in single competition against Stephanie. As they're walking they spot Alissa Flash fixing her hair.

"Brie, didn't the sign outside say no dogs allowed?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure they're supposed to be on a leash."

Alissa sarcastically laughs along with them, "Seriously girls, if I were you I'd just walk away right now. This dog's bite is way worse than her bark."

"Well I hope you're watching my match tonight and maybe you can take notes on how to actually win a match against Stephanie."

"Yeah, so you can stop being a..."

"Loser." they both say as they put their hands in a shape of an L on their forehead.

**Nikki Bella vs. Stephanie**

_"You can look but you can't touch..."_

"This match is scheduled for one fall making her way to the ring, being accompanied to the ring by Brie...Nikki Bella."

Nikki and Brie flip backwards from the ropes to enter the ring. Nikki asks for a microphone.

"I honestly feel that this match doesn't need to take place. I mean, let's look at all the wrong this about Stephanie. She has a bad sense of style, nasty hair, and terrible taste in men. Plus I think..."

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.E.I.L.D."_

"And her opponent, being accompanied by Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, Shield member...Stephanie Skye."

The Shield made their way half way down the stairs. Stephanie bumps fists with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns then gave a kiss to Dean Ambrose. Stephanie made her way to the ring alone as the rest of them cheer her on then begin to walk back upstairs. Stephanie enters the ring and immediately gets into Nikki's face about her insult towards her and Dean Ambrose's relationship.

Nikki shoves Stephanie but quickly Stephanie slaps her. Stephanie drives her knee into Nikki's abdomen then irish whips her into the ropes and hits her with a spinebuster. She then delivers a standing moonsault to Nikki and a pin attempt but only gets a two count. Nikki crawls to the corner and as Stephanie grabs a hold of her hair, Nikki manages to grab Stephanie by the vest and pull her head into the second turnbuckle. Nikki flips Stephanie over her shoulder then steps on her hair as Nikki lifts Stephanie off the floor by her arms. After being told to release the hold Nikki lifts and slams Stephanie to the ground. Nikki irish whips Stephanie into the ropes, but she counters with a wheelbarrow bulldog. Stephanie then attempt to initiate the inverted STF but gets stopped by Brie which causes the match to end in a disqualification.

"As a result of a disqualification the winner of the match...Stephanie Skye."

Nikki and Brie begin to double team Stephanie by kicking and punching her.

Suddenly Alissa Flash come out and clotheslines the twins. Alissa takes Brie into the corner and does a running forearm hit to the face then a series of punches to her abdomen. Nikki manages to clothesline Alissa out of her momentum. Nikki attempts to hit the Bella Buster but then out of nowhere Stephanie comes in with a dropkick to Nikki. Brie attempts to hit both Alissa and Stephanie but they counter with elbows to her face.

Alissa and Stephanie look over at each other and make some sort of agreement for now. Stephanie grabs Nikki and puts her in submission hold, putting her knee into Brie's back then stretching her arms back. Then Alissa lifts Brie up then wraps her legs around her waist in a wheelbarrow position. Alissa uses Brie's body to hit Nikki by swinging her into each other.

"Excuse me! I want you two to stop this right now!" Vickie shouts. Alissa and Stephanie release their holds on the twins as they both roll out of the ring in pain. "You two want to fight so bad? Fine! Next week it will be The Bella Twins vs. Alissa Flash and Stephanie Skye in a tag team match."

Stephanie rolls out of the ring where the Shield is waiting for her by the guardrail and Alissa looks over at Stephanie wondering if they can work together for this match.


	18. Week 18

**The Shield confront their opponents**

"Skye,"

"Ambrose,"

"Reigns,"

"Rollins, and you know that we are the Shield. Since day one we've been unbeatable and since day one our only goal is to bring justice to the WWE and we are continuing that goal against Team Hell No."

"Team Hell No, month after month we've fought and fought and we've done battle, but at _Money in the Bank_...we finish the war."

"Plus we have another piece of business to take care of at _Money in the Bank_ and it's kind of sad to watch Kofi Kingston because he's actually good but all that talent wasted when he goes up against me. Now two of us are going to walk in but only one of us is going to walk out with the gold and we both know who that's gonna be."

"Now at _Money in the Bank_ I'll have to face Alissa Flash once again, but until then tonight we have to team up to take care of some double duty. A little heads up to the Bellas...I'm gonna make sure I return the wonderful double team from last week."

"We are the Shield. We are the leaders of a new generation and the whole world is going to believe in the Shield and they're going to know that we own this business. Believe in the Shield."

**Alissa Flash Interview**

"Ladies and gentlemen my guest at this time, the woman who will be facing Stephanie Skye at _Money in the Bank_...Alissa Flash. Alissa how confident do you feel having Stephanie as your tag team partner tonight against the Bella Twins?"

"I can't guarantee that Stephanie and I won't start _Money in the Bank_ early but a little history lesson to the twins. When Stephanie and I were a tag team, we were undefeated. No other team could touch us. Rivals or not, we know what each others thinking. One thing Stephanie and I have in common is that we don't like to lose."

**Kofi Kingston vs. Dean Ambrose w/ Stephanie  
**

Dean Ambrose has the upper hand of Kofi. Ambrose attempts to suplex Kofi but he manages to counter it and goes for a roll up pin, only getting a one count. Kofi hits Ambrose with a dropkick and bounces off the ropes to hit him with a jumping punch but Ambrose dodges underneath it. Kofi ends up in the corner and Ambrose runs to take him down but Kofi counters with a kick to his face. Kofi climbs up the turnbuckle and jumps off to hit Ambrose with an axe punch. Once he is down, Kofi attempts a pin again on Dean Ambrose but only gets a two count. Kofi gets back up on the turnbuckle but is cut off by Ambrose who delivers a punch to his head. Ambrose climbs the turnbuckle to hit Kofi with a suplex off the top rope but Kofi pushes him off. Suddenly Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns appear.

Rollins pushes Kofi off of the turnbuckle causing the match to end in a disqualification. The Shield attempts the power bomb but are interrupted by Team Hell No. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins are fighting Kane in the corner as Daniel Bryan climbs the turnbuckle to hit Dean Ambrose with a headbutt but Stephanie quickly gets on the apron and delivers a high kick to Bryan's back, giving Ambrose the opportunity to suplex him off the top rope.

The Shield then make a runs for it outside the ring and into the crowd.

**The Bella Twins vs. Alissa Flash and Stephanie**

_"You can look but you can't touch..."_

"This is a divas tag team match set for one fall making their way to the ring, from Scottsdale, Arizona...Nikki and Brie...the Bella Twins."

The Bellas come out together with complete confidence in their victory tonight as they enter the ring in their usual fashion. They both await their opponents.

_"I get crazy sometime start losing my mind I take it out on you. When it's my time and nothing is right I take it out on you..."_

"And their opponent, from San Francisco, California...Alissa Flash."

As soon as Alissa enter the ring the Bella Twins make a run outside the ring. Alissa stares down at them until her partner's music begins to play.

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.I.E.L.D." _

"And her partner, being accompanied by Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, Shield member...Stephanie Skye."

Stephanie appears, she comes down the stairs in the arms of Dean Ambrose until she kisses him and fist bumps Rollins and Reigns as they all stand by then head up the stairs. Stephanie jumps over the guardrail and slides into the ring. She stands to face Alissa but quickly turns her attention to the Bella Twins.

Alissa and Stephanie look at each other attempting to decide who would start the match. Alissa insisted that she start the match. Stephanie complied by bowing and gesturing to the center of the ring. On the opposite end Brie starts for the group and the bell rings.

Brie and Alissa begin with a test of strength head lock but Alissa overpowers Brie and pushes across the ring and into her corner. They lock up again, Alissa manages to grab Brie's arm and yank on it twice then flips her over onto her back then slamming her arm against the mat. Once Brie gets to her feet she manages to kick Alissa in the gut then put her in a headlock. Brie pulls Alissa into her corner and get a tag in to Nikki. Together the Bella Twins DDT Alissa and Nikki goes for the pin but only gets a one in a half. Nikki applies another headlock to Alissa. After a moment in the hold, Alissa manages to hit Nikki in the gut with her elbow and whip her against the ring. As Nikki comes bouncing back she manages to hit Alissa down with her shoulder. As Nikki attempt to pick Alissa up by the hair she manages to counter and hit Nikki with a German suplex. Alissa lifts Nikki up and slams her back into her corner tagging in Stephanie.

Stephanie attempts an Irish whip on Nikki but she counters it causing Stephanie to bounce off the ropes. Stephanie counter by sliding in between Nikki's legs then delivers a drop kick to her back dropping in between the first and second ropes. Stephanie runs towards her, slides under the ropes, outside the ring and slaps her across the face. Now back in the ring Stephanie pulls Nikki by her hair and slams her face into the mat. Stephanie stands on the apron and once Nikki gets up she does a springboard flying forearm. Stephanie then bounces off the ropes to hit Nikki with a cross body but Nikki attempted to counter it by doing the same thing. Nikki and Stephanie lie on the floor then begin to crawl to their partners. Finally Nikki tags in Brie, she attempts to drag Stephanie back but she jumps to tag in Alissa.

Alissa dodges Brie's hit then scoops her up and hits her with a side slam. Stephanie manages to get back to her feet on the apron. Alissa gets close to finishing the match but Nikki comes in and drop kicks Alissa right into Stephanie causing her to fall off. Stephanie looks up to see that it was Alissa who knocked her off the apron. The referee attempts to push Nikki back into her corner as Alissa tries to get to her but is stopped by the referee. Stephanie slides into the ring and pulls Alissa to face her. Stephanie argues with her about pushing her off the apron. They get in to each others faces and Stephanie attempts to punch Alissa but instead punches Nikki who had escaped the referees grasp. Alissa lifts up Nikki as Stephanie lifts up Brie. They irish whip them against the ropes and as they bounce back towards them Alissa and Stephanie suplex them over their shoulders. Stephanie and Alissa kip-up at the same time, showing that they still have the tag team bond, then face off at each other. They both look at the Bella Twins. Alissa hits Nikki with an Air Raid Crash to show off. Stephanie retaliates by hitting Brie with a Shiranui. Then Alissa and Stephanie place the Bella Twins into their submission moves. Stephanie putting Brie into the Cut-Throat Hammerlock Stretch as Alissa puts Nikki in the Kondo Clutch. While they tightened their submission holds both the Bella Twins begin to tap out at the same time.

"The winners of this match as a result of a submission...Stephanie Skye and Alissa Flash."

The referee lifts both their arms as they continue to look at each other. Suddenly Alissa pulls Stephanie aside to tell her something. Stephanie scoffs and turns away but Alissa grabs her wrist in a rough manner. Stephanie pushes Alissa away from her hold. They begin to argue and Alissa begins to poke Stephanie in the shoulder. Alissa turns to leave but Stephanie begins to attack her from behind. Alissa grabs Stephanie by the legs and takes her down as she throws punches of her own. Stephanie and Alissa continue to roll around the ring battling it out until referees come to separate them. After five referees enter the ring they are unable to separate the two then security is called out to help. After finally being separated, Alissa and Stephanie fight off the security then manages to go back at each other. Then Team Hell No and Kofi Kingston come to drag Alissa out of the ring while the Shield come through the crowd to get Stephanie out of the ring. Finally Alissa is dragged backstage as Stephanie is dragged through the crowd.


	19. Week 19

**Alissa Flash makes an announcement  
**

_"I get crazy sometime start losing my mind I take it out on you. When it's my time and nothing is right I take it out on you..."_

Alissa Flash is in the ring with a microphone and upset.

"Everyone saw last week how well Stephanie and I do as a tag team, but I didn't come here to work together with her. I came here to get my hands on her and continue this unfinished war between us. I feel that a one-on-one match with regular rules isn't going to be enough to handle our business. It's been somewhat of a tradition to do extreme matches. The first match we had together was a falls count anywhere match, then a last woman standing match, and even a cage match. We go to the highest lengths to kill each other. That's why at _Money in the Bank_ I want add a stipulation. One that we haven't done yet." Alissa paces around the ring then thinks until she's interrupted.

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.I.E.L.D." _

The Shield show themselves at the top of the stairs.

"You are absolutely right, Alissa. A regular match wouldn't cut it for us. Considering my boys are going to be taking the gold from Team Hell No and Kofi Kingston, my victory over you will be gold for me. So how about this...Alissa Flash vs. Stephanie Skye in...a street fight."

A smile appears on Alissa's face and without saying another word she nods her head in agreement to the match.

**Aksana vs. Alissa Flash**

Aksana has Alissa in a headlock from behind. Alissa finally rises to her feet and manages to lift Aksana over her shoulder and hit her with a running power slam. Aksana quickly rises to her feet and bounces off the ropes to hit Alissa with a clothesline but Alissa manages to hit her with a forearm to the face. Again Aksana manages to get to her feet, but Alissa quickly hits her with a swinging neckbreaker. Aksana lifts herself up by the ropes into the corner. Alissa backs into the opposite corner and slams her palms into the ground preparing to hit her with a running elbow strike. Suddenly Stephanie appears jumping the guardrail and onto the apron, taunting Alissa. She manages to strike Stephanie with her elbow knocking her off the apron and on the floor holding her jaw. Alissa is about to exit the ring but Aksana rolls Alissa up for a three count and the win.

"Here is your winner...Aksana."

Alissa tries to talk to the referee but Stephanie hits her from behind. Stephanie throws a series of punches then slams her face into the mat. Stephanie grabs Alissa by the hair to her feet when Alissa begins striking her with multiple forearm attacks. Stephanie manages to stop her momentum by hitting her in the face with her knee. Stephanie hits Alissa with her own finisher, the Air Raid Crash. Alissa is knocked out as Stephanie begins to get in her face and taunting her until the referees come to get Stephanie out of the ring. She slides out of the ring and exits through the crowd while watching the referees attend to Alissa.

**Kane vs. Seth Rollins**

Kane tosses Rollins over the top rope but he manages to hold on and land on the apron. Kane attempt to knock him off the apron but Rollins counter by kicking him in the shoulder. Rollins climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps towards Kane and is caught by the throat leading into a near choke slam. Rollins jumps over Kane's shoulder and into a roll up for a pin but Kane manages to grab Rollins by the throat once again. Roman Reigns jumps on the apron to interfere but Kane shoves Rollins into him and bouncing back into Kane's hand for another choke slam attempt and actually gets it. He goes for the pin but is interrupted by Dean Ambrose which ends the match into a disqualification.

Dean Ambrose unloads punches to Kane but he manages to grab Ambrose's neck and lift him up for a choke slam. Stephanie quickly interferes and delivers a low blow to Kane causing him to release Ambrose from his grip leading to a spear by Roman Reigns. Stephanie begins to taunt Kane, but is tackled down by Alissa Flash. Ambrose and Reigns attempts to pull her off of Stephanie but are stopped by Daniel Bryan and Kofi Kingston. All member of the Shield begin to retreat, rolling out of the ring and running through the crowd leaving Kofi, Team Hell No, and Alissa in the ring victorious.


	20. Week 20

**Contract Signing**

Jerry "The King"Lawler is in the ring standing next to a table and chairs with microphones and a folder containing the contract.

"This Sunday is _Money in the Bank_, where there well be numerous matches to look forward to such as The Shield's Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins vs. Team Hell No for the tag team titles, Dean Ambrose vs. Kofi Kingston for the United States Championship, but the match a lot of people are looking forward to is the Street Fight between Stephanie Skye and Alissa Flash. Now before that match can take place a contract needs to be signed to insure that the two competitors understand what they're getting themselves into. Now the young ladies who will be a part of this street fight, first let me introduce to you Stephanie Skye."

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.I.E.L.D." _

Stephanie comes down to the ring followed by the members of the Shield. Dean Ambrose and Stephanie were hand in hand on their way down the to the guardrail meeting up with Roman and Seth. They waited in the ring for her opponent.

"Now please welcome Stephanie's opponent this Sunday Alissa Flash."

_"I get crazy sometime start losing my mind I take it out on you. When it's my time and nothing is right I take it out on you..."_

Alissa came down the ring she stopped then looked back at the entrance where Team Hell No and Kofi Kingston came behind her as her back up against the Shield. They enter the ring keeping their distance from the Shield. Stephanie snuggles into the arms of Dean Ambrose never keeping her eyes off of Alissa. They all stood in silences staring at each other until King broke the silence.

"If you ladies would take a seat we can get this contract signing done with and hopefully avoid any altercations."

Stephanie and Alissa took their seats in the chairs in front of the table. Alissa had Team Hell No and Kofi Kingston behind her chair as Stephanie had the Shield behind hers.

"Now before anyone signs, is there anything you two ladies would like to say?"

Stephanie picks up the microphone to speak first, she laughs before speaking. "Here we are again, Alissa. How many matches have we fought against each other? How many times have we nearly ended each others careers? Nearly too many to count and each ending badly for one of us. You remember the second time we faced each other? It was a Last Woman Standing match. I beat you in that match. I beat you to the point where you had to be carried out of the ring, you couldn't walk on your own. I did that to you. I made you vulnerable."

"How could I forget that match, because of you I was out of action for months with a knee injury. But do you remember the very first match we had? It was a steel cage match and I dislocated your arm and nearly tore your pectoral muscle off your shoulder. Now I did that to you. I'll tell you how many matches we've had against each other. We've had five matches together all under extreme circumstances and each one more brutal than the last. One of us ending up in the hospital or out of action for months."

"In each match you lighted more of the crazy in me since the very beginning. You may have age advantage over me but I've accomplished far more than you've ever done in your ten years of wrestling." Stephanie leans back into the chair and lifts her feet on the table as she continues to speak, "Now answer me this...Does it make you feel pathetic knowing that I'm better than you in so many ways and that I've passed your level in the last five years?"

Alissa suddenly rises from her chair. Stephanie laughs and keeps her position showing that she does not fear Alissa. Alissa scoffs and shoves Stephanie's feet off the table nearly knocking her out of her chair. Stephanie slightly chuckles then rises from her chair to look Alissa in the eyes. The only thing keeping them separated is the table in between the two.

"Now, now, ladies lets try to wait until this Sunday to tear each other a part." King tries to calm the situation down.

Stephanie grabs the contract and the pen attached to it then signs her name on the dotted line. She slowly passes it to Alissa playfully with a smile on her face. Alissa signs her name as well making the match official. Stephanie takes Dean Ambrose's hand as she makes her way out of the ring but is stopped by Alissa's voice.

"Hey Steph," Stephanie turned her head, "You think I sparked the crazy in you years ago...well you unleashed the monster now." Alissa flips the table and begins her attack on Stephanie. Suddenly Team Hell No and Kofi Kingston start attacking the rest of the members of The Shield. Abruptly everyone gets kicked out of the ring leaving behind Stephanie and Alissa. Stephanie attempt to hit Alissa with a high kick but Alissa ducks under it and hits her in the abdomen. Alissa hits Stephanie with Kudo Driver leaving her unconscious. Alissa stands over her giving the fans an idea of how the street fight will end this Sunday at _Money in the Bank_.


	21. Week 21

_**I know that the Divas match is way longer and descriptive then the other matches but in all honesty who wouldn't want to see a diva's Street Fight match. I hope you like it and leave a review of what part of the match is you "holy sh*t moment" that you would want to see in real life.**_

* * *

**Team Hell No vs. Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins **

**(Tag Team Championships)**

Chaos is happening in the ring as both teams are down on the ground. Roman Reigns is the first one to get to his feet as he tries to get Seth Rollins to his feet. Reigns puts Daniel Bryan in the corner and begins to kick him in the abdomen. Kane comes in to break up the attack by hitting Reigns with an upper cut punch. Kane attempts to slam Reigns on the mat by tossing him over his shoulder but Reigns counters and pushes him into Daniel Bryan. Roman Reigns bounces off the ropes and jumps up to punch Kane but gets caught in the choke slam hold. Seth Rollins manages to hit Kane with a knee off the top rope, giving Roman Reigns the opportunity to hit Kane with a spear. Reigns lifts Kane's leg for the pin but only gets a two count when Daniel Bryan jumps in and breaks up the pin.

Daniel Bryan begins to deliver a series of kick to Roman Reigns but the final kick misses and he gets pulled back for the roll up. Bryan manages to counter the pin into the Yes Lock but Reigns rolls his way out of the hold. Reigns grabs Bryan by the legs and tosses him upwards into the ropes and into a kick by Seth Rollins. Reigns puts Bryan over his shoulder and gets hit by Rollins with a flying knee off the top rope. Roman Reigns goes for the pin as Seth Rollins knocks Kane out of the ring to get the three count.

"The winners of this match and new WWE tag team champions...Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns."

**Kofi Kingston vs. Dean Ambrose **

**(United States Championship)**

Kofi Kingston manages to gain some upper hand in the match as he springboards off the ropes and hits Dean Ambrose with a cross body and a pin attempt but only gets a two count. Ambrose attempts to attack Kingston but gets tossed over the top rope and onto the apron. Kingston goes to hit him but Ambrose manages to strike him with a shoulder. Kingston regains quickly then hits Ambrose with a Trouble in Paradise kick to the head but Ambrose falls outside of the ring. Kingston manages to get Ambrose up and inside the ring for a pin attempt but only gets a two count again.

Ambrose attempts to roll Kingston up for the pin but only gets a two count. Kingston tries to hit Ambrose with a Trouble in Paradise kick again but Ambrose moves causing Kingston to hit the ropes instead. Ambrose gets Kingston to his feet then hits him with a headlock driver and a pin count for a three count.

"Teh winner of this match and the new United States Champion...Dean Ambrose."

**Alissa Flash vs. Stephanie Skye **

**(Street Fight Match)**

"The following is a Street Fight Match and it is scheduled for one fall."

The ring is surrounded with objects that will be legally used in the match. The ring posts are attached with metal garbage cans with numerous objects within them ready to be used.

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.I.E.L.D." _

"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, Shield member...Stephanie Skye."

Stephanie comes down the stairs holding hands with Dean Ambrose followed by the new tag team champions. She dismisses them to go back upstairs as she handles her business on her own as they did with their matches. She climbs in the ring and takes a peek inside the trashcans and is smiling at all the wonderful objects she can use against Alissa.

_"I get crazy sometime start losing my mind I take it out on you. When it's my time and nothing is right I take it out on you..."_

"And her opponent from San Francisco, California...Alissa Flash."

Alissa rushes down the ramp to get her hands on Stephanie but she already jumped outside the ring to keep her distance. Alissa gets pushed away from the ropes by the referee to give Stephanie a chance to get back inside the ring. Eventually Stephanie slides into the ring slowly keeping her eyes on Alissa as the bell rings and the match begins.

Stephanie and Alissa lock up in a test of strength against one another. They matched in strength as they both pushed each other back. The two once again lock up but this time Stephanie gets the upper hand as she puts Alissa in side headlock take down. Alissa is able to get Stephanie in a head-scissor lock in which she is able to kip-up out of the hold. Alissa doesn't allow Stephanie to get the advantage as she quickly grabs her by the waist and tries to lift her into a German suplex, but Stephanie puts her weight down then pulls Alissa arms away to release the grip yet again Alissa counters with a knee to the side. Alissa twists Stephanie's arm but she cartwheels her way out of the move and delivers a spine buster into a leg lock then a slap in the face by Alissa causing Stephanie to release the hold.

Stephanie jumps on the turnbuckle and looks through the trashcan and pulls out a kendo stick. She starts to hit Alissa in the back with the stick numerous times then begins to choke her with it and puts her in a surfboard position still being choked then releases it when the referee counts her shoulders down as a pin. Stephanie wraps the stick around Alissa's neck again as she pulls her up from the top turnbuckle. Alissa hits Stephanie with an elbow getting her to release the choke hold from the stick. Quickly Alissa grabs Stephanie by the hair and tosses her off the top rope across the ring. Stephanie pulls herself up by the ropes and sits in the corner. Alissa shoves her boot in her neck then releases it, but instead gets on the second rope she begins stomping her face in. Alissa slams Stephanie on the floor and goes for a pin attempt but only gets a two count.

Alissa heads outside the ring and looks under the ring to get out a steel chair. She gets back in the ring where Stephanie is still recovering from the stomps. As she rises to her feet Alissa rams the chair into her mid-section then slams it on her back. Stephanie falls to her knees as Alissa hits her two more times. Alissa sticks the chair in between the turnbuckles. She picks Stephanie up and attempts to slam her into the chair but she counters and slams Alissa, head first, into the steel chair knocking her out onto the floor. Stephanie makes her way outside the ring as she shoves Alissa into the guardrail twice then lifts and drops her on the guardrail abdomen first. Alissa crawls to the steel steps near the ring and Stephanie grabs her by the hair to ram her head down on the steps, but Alissa counters it with an elbow to her stomach then a shove into the ring apron. As Stephanie is on the floor Alissa turns her around and applies a wheelbarrow hold then she begins to whip her into the guardrail three times then into the steel steps fours more times. Both the girls are tired and groggy as they both crawl their way back to their feet. Alissa grabs Stephanie and irish whips her into the guardrail near the time keeper, but Stephanie manages to stop before hitting the guardrail. Alissa then jumps onto her but Stephanie manages to catch Alissa then performs a spear and spine buster like attack into the guardrail and breaking through it and into the crowds area.

Alissa and Stephanie manages to crawl back near the ring area. Stephanie rises to her feet first then looks under the ring to pull out a table. She sets the table up in front of the announce table and then she goes to the next side of the ring and tosses a two chairs into the ring then pulls out another table. She takes the second table and sets it up on top of the first table then a sadistic grin appears on her face as she goes for Alissa who is already on standing on the apron. Stephanie gets inside of the ring and runs with all force towards Alissa to knock her off the aprons. Alissa lowers the middle rope causing Stephanie to miss and launcher herself in a suicide dive onto the lower part of the ramp. Stephanie begins to groan in pain while holding onto her right arm. Alissa sits on the bottom ropes outside the apron as she watches Stephanie slowly get to her feet. She uses the apron to get to her feet and it gives Alissa the chance to lift her onto the apron. Alissa attempts to power-bomb Stephanie onto the apron but Stephanie counters and grabs Alissa by the head and into a running bulldog back onto the ground.

Eventually the two roll into the ring and use the ropes to get themselves back to their feet. Stephanie attempts to deliver a clothesline to Alissa but she counters it and grabs her waist. Alissa lifts Stephanie then slams her in a sit-down position then ties Stephanie arms behind her back with her legs into a submission hold. Stephanie rolls her body over and reverse the hold with a pin attempt but Alissa kicks out at two. As Alissa rolls up to her knees she and Stephanie stare at each other for a few seconds keeping the fans wondering how much longer can they take. They begin to throw punches at each other until Alissa gains the upper hand and knocks Stephanie down. Alissa takes one of the chairs Stephanie tosses into the ring earlier and puts it on the mat. Alissa rolls Stephanie on top of the chair face first. She pulls Stephanie's arms behind her and delivers a curb stomp into the chair. Alissa then grabs the chair wedged into the turnbuckle and the other chair tossed in earlier and sets them up facing each other. She picks Stephanie up and lifts her into a suplex but she counters it by switching their positions and delivering a suplex on Alissa instead.

Stephanie picks up the chair that was wedged into the corner of the turnbuckle and opens it up. She flips in upside down and puts it onto Alissa back. She puts Alissa into a downward surfboard against the chair. Eventually she releases the hold then gets Alissa up to deliver a Sunset Flip and into a pin attempt. At the last millisecond Alissa manages to kick out of the pin leaving Stephanie in a state of shock that she was able to have enough strength to get out of the pin. Stephanie lifts Alissa to her feet by her hair but suddenly she begins to gain momentum by throwing punches to Stephanie's stomach. She pushes her into the corner then lifts her upside down and ties her feet onto the top turnbuckle to let her hang. Alissa climbs to the second turnbuckle and she pulls Stephanie's arms back.

Once Alissa released the hold on Stephanie she dragged her to the middle of the ring and delivers a Kudo Driver to a pin. A quarter second Stephanie jumped off her back to kick out. Alissa's eyes widen as she realizes that she kicked out of her finisher. She starts to get frustrated then applies the Konder Clutch submission and Stephanie begins to scream in agony by the bend of her back. Alissa begins to hit Stephanie in the back of the head with her own foot. After realizing that Stephanie was not going to tap out she releases the hold and exits the ring. She looks under the ring and pulls out a ladder.

Alissa slides the ladder into the ring and clears the rest of the chairs. She sets the ladder up in the middle of the ring. Alissa climbs the ladder in attempt to deliver a missile dropkick to Stephanie but she is cut off by Stephanie who jumps onto the ladder and climbs it to meet her at the top. They begin to throw punches at each other then Alissa hits her with an elbow and Stephanie retaliates with a high kick to the head.

Suddenly the ladder begins to shake and the two look down to see AJ Lee pushing the ladder over. Alissa and Stephanie fall onto the two tables Stephanie had set up earlier in the match. AJ begins to laugh at the two who are now on the ground not moving. The referee checks on the girls then calls the match as a draw. AJ leaves to ring and begins to skip up the ramp in joy as the EMT's run passed her.

Stephanie and Alissa are still not responding to the referee. The Shield come jumping over the guardrail to get to Stephanie. The EMT manage to get Alissa onto a stretcher as Stephanie gets lifted up by the Shield. She's able to walk as far as to the guardrail but collapse to her knees. Roman Reigns picks her up and passes her over to Dean Ambrose over the guardrail. Stephanie manages to look back at Alissa who is being wheeled backstage on a stretcher.**  
**

**The Next Night on RAW: AJ Lee explains her actions**

_"I'm here to show the world, I'm here to show the world. Come on."_

AJ comes out with the Divas Championship around her shoulder and with a smile on her face after winning it last night at _Money in the Bank _against Kaitlyn. She is accompanied by Big E Langston and Dolph Ziggler. She grabs a microphone and continues her skipping around the ring until she finally stopped to talk.

"For those of you who weren't paying attention I'm AJ Lee and as of last night I am the new Divas Champion. Last night no one seemed to care that I'd won my match against Kaitlyn. Nooo everyone was more concerned with the match between Alissa and Stephanie. That match was taking up my air time and celebration time with my fans but don't worry I took it back by pushes them off that ladder causing them to land through two tables and on the floor where they should be...on their backs. Besides everyone knows that Stephanie is a loser and Alissa is a nobody that John Cena found in his desperate need to stop Stephanie, which was a failure. He should've just picked me if he wanted someone to put Stephanie in her place. Did you forget that it was me who beat her and taking away her chance at this..." AJ lifts her arm holding onto the Divas Championship belt. "I am the only woman who should be recognized for greatness not Alissa and certainly not Stephanie."

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...S.H.I.E.L.D." _

Suddenly the Shield appears at the top of the stairs. Stephanie is walking down the stairs holding onto Dean Ambrose's arm as he holds onto the US Championship over the other shoulder and followed by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns wearing their Tag Team Championships on their shoulders. Stephanie is limping and has a black cast on her left wrist. She manages to hop over the railing with the help of her Shield members. Once she gets into the ring AJ hides behind Big E Langston and holds onto Dolph Ziggler.

Seth Rollins hands Stephanie a microphone, "Who the hell do you think you are? Who are you to interfere in my business? Business that had completely nothing to do with you. So you won the Divas Championship belt congratulations but guess what I don't care. I have other things to worry about than you cheating your way to victory like you always do. You ruin a match of the century second to Trish Stratus vs. Lita main eventing RAW in 2004. This was a match that had to happen between Alissa and me but because of your selfishness she's in the hospital and her temporary contracted ended this morning."

AJ chuckled, "Why do you even care about her? Last night you were planning on putting her in the hospital anyway. I just did you a favor."

"You did no one a favor. Alissa and I may despise each other but they're is only one thing we share and that is mutual respect for one another. Do you know why after I joined the Shield that I never went back after you? That was because you weren't important enough. You mean nothing to me and I didn't want to waste my time with you. Now Alissa she sparks something in me. She is able to bring pain in the fights we have together and she will find joy in that. You see this," Stephanie lifts her left wrist to show the cast, "she fractured my wrist, I am sore from the submission holds she put on me, she was able to stretch me to the point where I was able to kick myself in the head. The point is I had that match won and you ruined it!"

Dolph Ziggler takes the microphone from AJ to speak, "Oh so what you got a couple bruises boo boos big deal. The fact is AJ is the Divas Championship and you need to show her some respect considering she beat you at Extreme Rules and made you ineligible for the title until Wrestlemania 30 or did you forget that?"

Dean Ambrose takes the microphone from Stephanie to take his turn, "No, Ziggy. The fact is you're talking to a lady and you should show her some respect."

"Watch out, Dean or I'll have to get Big E over here to teach you a lesson."

Big E Langston steps up to Dean Ambrose but he simply scoffs, "Well if you don't get out of my face my boys and I are going to have to serves some long over due justice on you two."

Suddenly, "Excuse me, there will be no fighting between any of you tonight. But next week it will be the new tag team champions Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns vs. Big E Langston and Dolph Ziggler. As for Dean, Kofi Kingston is issuing his rematch for next week so it will be Kofi Kingston vs. Dean Ambrose for the United States Championship. As for you AJ Lee...it will be you vs. Stephanie Skye."


End file.
